


Everybody hates Craig Tucker

by RakishRebel



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Late at Night, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, POV Male Character, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakishRebel/pseuds/RakishRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig asks Tweek why everyone hates him. Tweek wants to prove the opposite, but making a point is really hard when you're constantly the victim of your own anxiety levels and the frustration from seeing your crush thinking he is hated by everyone including you. </p>
<p>Both boys are around 15 in this fanfic btw.</p>
<p>(Basically just a one shot aka I was bored and started to drabble a bit. I love Creek! Sad ending though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody hates Craig Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this in the comment section! :)  
> Gosh I'm so in love with Creek they are sooo cute together

Everybody hates Craig Tucker

‘’Tweek, why does everyone hate me?’’  
The stoic boy laid his eyes on me as he said it. His greyish-blue eyes pierced into me and didn’t look away until I answered the question. It freaked me out a little.  
‘’B-Because people do-don’t realise y-you’re a person t-too.’’  
I thought that was true. Everyone hated Craig Tucker, but nobody seemed to be aware of the fact Craig had feelings too. Perhaps that was because he rarely showed them.  
Craig, sitting on the counter bar of the coffee shop, swung his skinny legs around and looked deep in thought, knitting his thick, black eyebrows together. He played a little with the piercings in his ear and just when I thought he was going to reply to me, he didn’t. Instead, he sipped from the green coffee mug in his hand and continued to stare into the distance. Maybe he was just tired. It was getting late, after all.  
The coffee shop had become empty hours ago and the sky outside was quickly becoming pitch-black, showing a few stars here and there. The street lanterns were already on and I hadn’t anticipated that a costumer would enter my parents’ shop this late. Well, with the exception of Craig – he wasn’t truly a costumer, after all. My parents told me I wasn’t allowed to give away free drinks, but I did give Craig something to drink every time he came over and then I would tell my parents I had consumed the drink. Worked every time. My coffee addiction was the perfect disguise for my lie. I’d always lie for the boy who was my best friend because he was just nice enough for me to break the rules and he seemed sooo happy every time I gave him a drink. I would do anything to see the corners of his mouth moving up even for just a little.  
I sighed once I realised Craig was feeling reluctant to continue a conversation, but I felt he had attempted to go somewhere with this. I grabbed my own coffee mug and then seated myself next to Craig on the wooden surface of the counter bar. I wasn’t allowed to sit on it and neither was Craig, but I felt Craig’s feelings were more important than my parents’ stupid regulations.  
‘’I-It’s o-okay,’’ I tried to reassure my friend. ‘’It i-is… that y-you s-seem aloof every no-now and t-then.’’ Again, I thought this was true, but it wasn’t a bitter truth. Craig knew very well people thought of him as a distant person, but that wasn’t a bad reputation. It was just Craig’s reputation.  
‘’Aloof? What the fuck does that even mean?’’ Craig gave me weird look before drinking the restraint of his coffee. I sighed in frustration. Why was it so hard to express what I meant?  
‘’It m-means p-people see you di-different, b-but they s-still li-like you,’’ I spoke again.  
‘’But they don’t like me. They hate me.’’  
‘’They do-don’t. T-They ju-just don’t know y-you well e-enough to judge. They’d li-like you b-better if they knew y-you.’’  
‘’So does that mean you like me?’’ Craig didn’t look up from the ground as he said it, but instead licked his bottom lip, awaiting for my response.  
‘’Y-Yeah,’’ I told him. ‘’A l-lot, even.’’  
‘’I’m sure you didn’t like me at first.’’  
That was true. At first, I found Craig very intimidating, scary even. His tall gesture and broad shoulders made me think Craig could beat up everyone whose ass he desired to kick. I had mistaken his deadpan expression for an angry one and thought Craig was constantly annoyed, as if he could snap at me every second. That was until I actually got in a fight with him thanks to some jackasses who set us up. But during the fight, we discovered we were both reluctant to fight. Afterwards, we kind of became friends. It started with simple ‘’heys’’ in the hallway, but soon we would do school projects together and hang out after school. Maybe I should thank those jackasses for getting me so close with Craig.  
‘’I-I didn’t, n-not r-really,’’ I confessed. ‘’I t-thought y-you were a l-little… weird? I d-don’t know. B-But y-you’re ac-actually p-pretty c-cool and all.’’ I gave him a small smile, but Craig didn’t return one of his own.  
‘’Thanks, I guess. You’re chill too.’’ Craig eyed my coffee mug. ‘’You’re gonna drink that or what?’’’  
I chuckled a little and handed over the mug, signing he could have it. Maybe I had had enough already. I felt my heart pounding uncontrollably, as if it could escape from my rib cage any second. It heated my blood almost to the point I could feel it boiling and causing my veins to explode. I pulled on the collar of my shirt, trying to cool myself off.  
‘’You make good coffee,’’ Craig suddenly spoke up. ‘’But it’s a little too hot. I almost burnt my freaking tongue.’’  
‘’ACK! S-Sorry, du-dude!’’ I panicked. ‘’I’ll m-make y-you a new o-one!’’ I grabbed the locks of my hair and pulled on it, but luckily not hard enough to pull out some of the hairs. God, this was quite a load of pressure. I had been working in a coffee shop for years now and still I messed up the simplest things.  
‘’Tweek, it’s alright,’’ Craig put his hand on my shoulder. ‘’Calm the fuck down. It’ll cool off eventually.’’  
‘’B-But…. NGHHH…’’ I clenched my jaw and I felt I was starting to drift off. That happened when I panicked. I would drift off, as if my mind decided to jump on a cab to anywhere but reality. I couldn’t control it and I knew it freaked people out, but those facts scared me even more. I felt as if my brain decided to shut down and my own anxiety bored holes into my perception of the world, making everything seem confusing and scary. I buried my face in my hands and I wanted to push Craig’s hand away, but I didn’t have the courage to do so at the moment. I wanted to isolate myself from the rest of the world, but the warmth of Craig’s hand kept me in the coffee shop.  
‘’Dude, are you alright? Should I call somebody?’’ I heard Craig’s voice coming from somewhere, but very vaguely, as if I was under water and Craig’s voice spoke to me from above the water surface.  
‘’HGNRRR….’’ Was all I could bring out, but I nodded furiously with my head with the hope Craig would get the answer to his question.  
‘’Dude, look out!’’ His voice sounded concerned, but I didn’t know why until I found my body hitting the wooden floor of the shop. Had I just fallen off the counter bar? My head hurt, but most of the pain was caused by my head ache, not the fall. I kept my eyes shut, but from the sounds I heard I knew Craig was moving towards me.  
‘’’Tweek, can you hear me? Tweek’’ I felt someone shaking my body and I raised my upper body off the floor in response.  
‘’D-DON’T T-TOUCH ME!’’ I yelled in despair. ‘’S-STAY AWAY F-F-FROM ME!’’  
When I re-opened my eyes, I faced a shocked Craig. For the first time since I had met the boy, his blue eyes were widened in shock and his mouth was half-open, revealing his shiny braces. He held up his hands defensively, indicating he wasn’t planning on touching me again.  
‘’S-Sorry…’’ I heard him murmur. ‘’I… just wanted to check whether you were alright.’’  
‘’I’m… f-f-fine,’’ I brought out, still breathing heavily and superficially. ‘’S-Sometimes I freak out be-because p-people yell at m-me for doing s-s-stuff wrong and a-all…’’  
Craig offered his hand to me, but I stood up all by myself and took the nearest chair to sit down on. I held on to my chest, and luckily the wild beast that was my pounding heart stayed in its cage.  
Craig slowly walked towards me, as if approaching a scared animal, and took the chair on the opposite of the table. ‘’Do you… mean to say you got scared of me? Because I said my coffee was too hot?’’  
‘’I-It’s no-nothing, d-dude,’’ I replied as I gave him a reassuring smile, which failed to reassure him. Oh God.  
‘’So you hate me too. Because I scare the fuck out of you,’’ Craig concluded.  
‘’Craig, t-that’s n-not –‘’  
‘’True? It’s not true? Look at yourself! You fell down because I was stupid enough to make you fall down! You hate me too and don’t deny it! Everybody hates me because I can’t do anything right!’’ He slammed his fist on the table, causing my body to shake a little at this sudden out-pouring.  
When I looked up at the boy again, I saw puffy blue eyes showing tears at the corners of them and Craig snorted to prevent his nose from dripping. His voice had sounded more nasal than usual and almost trembled.  
‘’W-What are you s-saying? I d-don’t –‘’  
Before I could finish my sentence, Craig had stood up from the chair, making it shove a few inches on the floor. The last thing I heard of him was a crying noise along with footsteps running away from me. With the slam of a door, Craig disappeared from the coffee shop into the night.  
And here I was, the idiot who had made him believe everybody hated him. In reality, the opposite was true: I loved Craig Tucker and he should goddamn know that, but unfortunately for me, I had failed to show that. Again.


End file.
